Dhampire
by Verochi chan
Summary: Sasuke mendapat tugas dari Raja Jiraiya untuk mengusir para makhluk malam. Oh.. Dan rupanya sang cinta lama datang membantu, tapi bagaimana dengan kisah cinta antara dua orang pangeran?. BadSummary. RnR. OneShot. SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu. Complete.


Dhampire

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair:Sasuke x Naruto and Itachi x Kyuubi

Warning: Fic AU dengan sedikit bumbu Yaoi dan gore, bahkan fic ini juga sangat bertebaran dengan typo. Untuk yang anti boy x boy harap segera kembali dan menekan tombol back.

Summary: Sasuke mendapat tugas dari Raja Jiraiya untuk mengusir para makhluk malam. Oh.. Dan rupanya sang cinta lama datang membantu, tapi bagaimana dengan kisah cinta antara dua orang pangeran?. BadSummary. RnR. OneShot.

Pedang tajam mulai menyayat daging.

"Arrrghhh.." Rantai berduri kembali ia lemparkan, melilit tubuh besar dan tinggi di depannya lalu menariknya ke arah sinar matahari.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon.. Arrgghh. JANGAN!."

Tubuh tersebut mulai terbakar dan perlahan mulai berubah menjadi debu. Selesai. Tugasnya hari ini selesai.

"Kalian memang pantas mati." Gumam Pemuda raven tersebut seraya menyimpan kembali rantai yang baru ia gunakan.

Menatap Matahari panas di atasnya pemuda tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya jauh dari kastil seram di belakangnya, meninggalkan puluhan mayat Vampire yang baru saja ia basmi. Ia terus berjalan lurus menuju sebuah tempat di mana ia akan mendapat pekerjaan baru yaitu membasmi Vampire.

Kerajaan yang megah dan sangat indah, namun sayang kesejahteraan Kerajaan tersebut harus hilang di kala segerombolan Vampire datang mengacau dan memporak porandakan rumah penduduk di desa tersebut. Mereka resah bahkan sangat takut dan sang Raja pun mulai mengambil tindakan dengan memeanggil beberapa pembasmi Vampire namun gagal. Sampai ia mendengar berita jika ada ada seseorang yang mampu melaksanakan tugas tersebut dengan baik. Dialah. Uchiha Sasuke.

Langkah kaki mulai terdengar di sebuah ruangan megah, membuat para pengawal mensejajarkan tombak yang mereka bawa untuk menghormati sang tamu. "Hormat saya Baginda."

Ucap Pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut membungkuk dan memberi hormat pada Raja di depannya.

"Berdirilah. Aku sengaja memanggilmu ke tempatku perihal untuk membasmi makhluk malam bernama Vampire. Penduduk sangat resah dan ku harap kau bisa membantu kami." Jelas sang Raja berambut putih dan bernama Jiraiya.

"Saya siap melaksanakan tugas tersebut Baginda Raja." Balas Sasuke mantap membuat sang Raja puas dengan jawaban barusan.

"Baguslah, bagaimana puraku?" Tanya sang Raja pada pemuda disampingnya. Rambutnya merah panjang dengan mata yang sama merahnya. Ia menggeram kesal melihat Sasuke namun pandangan matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Kyuu.. Kau kenapa, Nak!?" Tanya sang Raja khawatir dan pemuda bernama Kyuu tersebut masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar. "Kyuu.."

"Ti-tidak.. Ayah.. Aku.. Baik-baik saja." Balas Kyuubi terbata seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sementara Sasuke, ia masih menatap sang Pangeran dengan mata hitam malamnya.

"Baguslah, Nak. Oh ya em... Tuan Sasu-"

"Sasuke saja, Baginda." Potong Sasuke dan sang Raja pun mulai mengangguk.

"Baiklah Sasuke, orang-orang kepercayaanku akan mengantarmu menuju kastil yang ku maksud, tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Karena malam di sana sangat berbahaya."

"Saya mengerti Baginda Raja. Pamit saya." Balas Sasuke kembali membungkuk dan iapun kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar diikuti beberapa prajurit dibelakangnya.

"Kyuu.." Panggil Sang Raja sekali lagi namun pemuda dengan pakaian serba merah tersebut mulai melangkahkan kaki ke suatu tempat diikuti beberapa gadis di belakangnya.

"Panggilkan tabib, aku khawatir pada putraku." Perintah sang Raja pada asisten di sebelahnya.

"Siap Baginda Raja." Balas pria bermasker dan bernama Kakashi mengerti dan iapun mulai pergi meninggalkan sang Raja.

Sorepun tiba dan Sasuke beserta rombongannya sudah sampai di tujuan.

"Tuan Sasuke kami.."

"Pergilah, cepat sebelum malam datang." Perintah Sauke dingin dan para pengawal di belakangnya bergegas memacu kuda mereka kembali ke kerajaan. Sasuke masih menatap kastil antik dan sepi di depannya namun ia dapat mencium keberadaan para Vampire di kastil tersebut.

"Aku mengenal aroma ini." Gumam Sasuke seraya memicingkan matanya. Matahari makin tak terlihat dan perlahan gelap pun mulai muncul dan bersamaan dengan itu ribuan kelelawar mulai terbang dari segala penjuru kastil membuat Sasuke terjatuh dari kudanya karena serangan mendadak dari kelelawar-kelelawar tersebut. Salah satu Kelelawar berubah jadi Vampire dan ia pun mulai menampakan mata berkilau yang sangat indah dengan kulit pucat dan gigi taring yang begitu tajam.

"Makananku hah?" Tanya Sang Vampire namun tak membuat Sasuke takut barang sedikit pun. Ia mulai berdiri menatap Vampire didepannya dan menarik pasak kayu yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Sang Vampire mulai membelakaan mata kaget namun sebelum ia bisa kabur pasak tersebut sudah menancap di ulu hatinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau.." Geram sang Vampire yang telah mengetahui pelaku dari pelemparan pasak tersebut. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai roboh dan Sasuke pun mulai mengeluarkan sebuah batu yang ia dapat dari kantong kudanya. Menyayat bibir Vampire dibawahnya Sasuke pun mulai melumatkan batu tersebut di mulut sang Vampire dan bersamaan dengan itu sang Vampire pun mulai mengeluarkan asap panas tanda iapun hampir menemui ajalnya.

"Padahal ini lebih mudah kalau matahari muncul." Geram Sasuke yang melihat betapa banyaknya Vampire-Vampire didepannya.

"Pembasmi rupanya."

"Apa darahnya enak?"

"Kita lihat saja." Bisik-bisik para Vampire yang membuat Sasuke memicing dan ia pun bersiap menarik pedangnya.

Crasshh..

"Aarrghh.."

"Akh.." Sasuke mulai menyeringai sedangkan para Vampire yang lain mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Di sana Seorang pemuda baru saja menyayat Vampire lainnya dengan pisau yang ia gunakan. Tubuhnya ramping dengan surai pirang yang begitu halus. Dan di sebelah tangannya ia memegang beberapa bawang putih sebagai penangkal. Oh jangan lupakan juga dengan kalung bawang putih di lehernya, cermin di pinggangnya dan cengiran lima jari di wajahnya.

"Hey Teme! Perlu bantuan?" Tanya si Blonde yang malah di sahut Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"Boleh juga kau, Dobe." Balas Sasuke yang langsung membuat pemuda di depannya mengembungkan pipi kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan Dobe! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" Balas pemuda tersebut yang mulai menyerang Vampire di depannya begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Crashh..

"Arghh.."

"Apa itu artinya kita sedang bekerja sama?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memasak ulu hati Vampire di depannya.

"Mungkin saja." Balas Naruto yang mulai mengarahkan sebuah cermin pada sang Vampire yang mulai menjerit karena jiwanya sudah hilang.

"Dan terima kasih telah menolong nyawaku saat itu, Teme."

"Hn." Dan kembalilah mereka berdua melawan Vampire-vampire di depan mereka dengan semangat.

Sementara itu di Istana. Atau lebih tepatnya dikamar sang Pangeran.

Ia mulai menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut menatap takut ke segala arah terutama pada jendela yang ia tutup menggunakan lemari pakaiannya.

Tok tok tok.

Seseorang mulai mengetuk pintu dan langsung membuat sang Pangeran beringsut karena takut.

"Pangeran.. Waktunya pemeriksaan." Ucap seseorang dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Aku tidak sakit!" Balas sang Pangeran bernama Kyuubi tersebut seraya memicing kesal ke arah pintu.

"Ini perintah baginda Raja, Pangeran." Bujuk orang tersebut dan perlahan Kyuubi pun mulai menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya. Kakashi dan beberapa pengawal di belakangnya mulai membungkuk hormat diikuti dengan seorang tabib yang mulai memasuki kamar Kyuubi disusul dengan yang lainnya. Kyuubi mulai berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan tabib bernama Asuma tersebut mulai memeriksa kening Kyuubi disusul dengan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Dingin sekali.." Gumam Asuma khawatir.

"Dan denyut nadi nya.."

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan sementara Asuma masih memeriksa. Kyuubi mulai menatap tabib di depannya lalu beralih menatap Kakashi. "Kakashi.. Aku ingin dipijat budak-budakku." Pinta Kyuubi memohon dan Kakashi pun mulai membungkuk mengerti.

"Akan saya panggil kan mereka." Balas Kakashi yang mulai meninggalkan Pangeran nya bersama dengan Asuma.

"Aneh.." Ucap Asuma kebingungan seraya melihat kedua tangannya.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadinya!?' Tanya Asuma dalam hati.

"Tunggu sebentar Pangeran, saya akan membuat ramuan penghangat untuk anda." Ucap Asuma yang mulai berbalik mengeluarkan berbagai alat di dalam tasnya.

Kyuubi mulai bangun dari acara rebahannya. Matanya terlihat berkilauan diantara cahaya bulan dan lilin dan tiba-tiba seringai pun mulai muncul dengan tumbuhnya taring dan cakar yang sangat tajam.

"Pangeran minu-"

Krek!

"Akkhh.."

Asuma mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika sang Pangeran telah menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darah di dalam tubuhnya. Ramuan yang Asuma pegang mulai terjatuh membuat Kakashi yang sedang menaiki tangga mulai bergegas memacu langkahnya karena khawatir

."Pangeran!"

Asuma mulai terkapar dan Kyuubi pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur karena kaget.

"Ke-kenapa aku melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Kyuubi lirih seraya melihat kedua tangannya. Kyuubi mulai menghapus darah di bibirnya dan dengan segera ia pun mulai menarik mayat tersebut masuk kedalam tempat tidur bagian bawahnya dan bersamaan dengan itu Kakashi pun datang dengan dada yang naik turun tak beraturan.

"Pangeran.. Anda tidak apa-apa? Dan.. Di mana Tabib Asuma?" Tanya Kakashi seraya mengamati sekeliling ruangan.

"Dan kenapa dengan ramuan dilantai ini?"

Kyuubi masih terdiam dan bersamaan dengan itu beberapa gadis pesanan Kyuubi mulai datang dengan wajah yang sama khawatir.

"Pergi." Perintah Kyuubi.

"Pangeran?" Tanya Kakashi mulai khawatir.

"PERGI!" Bentak Kyuubi seraya mendorong Kakashi dan mengunci pintunya dengan rapat.

"Pangeran!" Panggil Kakashi khawatir dan ia pun mulai mengetuk pintu didepannya terus menerus. Kyuubi masih terdiam didepan pintu sampai lemari yang ia gunakan untuk menutup jendela di depannya mulai hancur karena di tendang oleh seseorang. Kyuubi yang terkaget mulai ketakutan setelah melihat sosok tersebut. Ia mulai beringsut dan orang tersebut mulai duduk di atas jendela seraya menatap sang Pangeran dengan mata yang sama merahnya.

"Selamat malam, Kekasihku. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap sosok tersebut yang makin membuat Kyuubi ketakutan.

"Tidak!"

xxxx

CRAS!

Dan selesai lah tugas SasuNaru menghabisi para Vampire di kastil tersebut.

"Ha.. Itu yang terakhir dan aku lelah!." Ucap Naruto kesal dan ia pun mulai menjongkokkan dirinya karena lelah sementara Sasuke masih mendongak melihat kastil antik di depannya.

"Teme.. Kau melihat apa?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai mendekati pria yang ia maksud tadi.

"Tadi aku merasakan aroma yang aku kenal tapi.. Sekarang aku sudah tak merasakannya lagi."

"Ohh.."

"Ayo kita ke Istana, aku yakin di sana juga ada kekacawan." Perintah Sasuke yang mulai memacu langkah kudanya.

"Hei hei hei.. Teme sialan! Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, hah?" Tanya Naruto kesal dan Sasuke pun mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh iya.. Mari." Ucap Sasuke lembut seraya mengulurkan tangannya membuat muka si blonde perlahan mulai memerah.

"Aku.. Aku bisa naik sendiri." Ucap Naruto salah tingkah dan ia pun mulai menaiki kuda tersebut dari belakang.

"Pegangan, Dobe!" Perintah Sasuke namun si blonde tak menurutinya.

"Ya sudah jika kau ingin terjatuh." Lanjut Sasuke yang mulai memacu langkah kuda nya membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh dan dengan refleks langsung memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat. Kuda mulai berlari dan Naruto masih memejamkan matanya erat.

"Dingin." Ucap Naruto membuka matanya.

"Teme.. Tubuhmu dingin sekali." Sasuke tak menjawab membuat si blonde menggembungkan pipinya kembali. Mengeratkan pelukannya Sasuke pun mulai salah tingkah.

"Aku peluk lebih erat ya, agar tubuhmu jadi hangat, hehehe.."

Sasuke mulai melihat kedua tangan yang melingkar di perutnya dan dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai menyentuh tangan tersebut erat.

"Tubuhmu seperti orang sakit saja, Dobe."

"Ehh,, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya si blonde kebingungan.

"Tubuhmu sangat hangat, dan aku suka." Balas Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung membuat wajah Naruto kembali memerah.

"Sialan kau, Teme."

Hening sesaat.

"Teme.."

"Hn.."

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Mungkin.."

"Oh.. Kalau boleh tahu.. Siapa?"

"Anak kecil dilarang bertanya."

"Teme! Aku kan sudah 14 tahun!" Kesal si blonde yg membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

Hening kembali dan kini kuda pun mulai berjalan lambat, seakan mengerti dengan suasana hati dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Teme.."

"Hn.." "Boleh aku bersama denganmu selamanya?" Tanya si blonde dan Sasuke pun kembali mengelus tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aku takut orang tuamu tidak mengijinkan, Dobe."

"Aku sebatang kara. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal dibunuh para Vampire jahat itu." Balas Naruto lirih membuat Sasuke mulai terdiam.

"Makanya aku belajar cara mengalahkan Vampire-vampire terkutuk itu! Aku benci mereka! Sangat benci dan ku harap mereka segera mati dan diseret ke Neraka! Mungkin dengan begitu aku akan sangat senang."

Hening kembali dan Sasuke pun mulai menghela napas entah kenapa.

"Teme.."

"Hn.."

"Boleh aku menyukaimu?"

"Hn.."

"Boleh aku menyayangimu?"

"Hn.."

"Boleh aku memilikimu."

"Hn.."

"Hn terus! Teme!"

"Hn.."

"Boleh aku belajar naik kuda."

Tak.

Kuda tersebut mulai berhenti dan si blonde pun mulai melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Kau di depan, Dobe." Perintah Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai menurutinya. Naruto mulai menggenggam tali di depannya dan dengan perlahan Sasuke pun mulai menggenggam tangan Naruto dari samping.

"Tarik perlahan." Bisik Sasuke yang langsung membuat si blonde merinding karena hembusan napas dari suara tersebut. Kuda mulai melaju dan pria raven tersebut mulai menyampaikan dagu nya di pundak si blonde.

"Teme.. Berat!"

"Kau hangat Dobe.. Aku mau seperti ini." Balas Sasuke yang membuat muka Naruto kembali memerah.

Kuda masih berjalan dengan santai, bulan bersinar dengan terangnya dan suara hewan malam masih terdengar di telinga mereka. Kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain seakan mereka sudah terjerat dengan kilauan indah dari ke dua iris tersebut. Mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka, sebuah kecupan kecil pun mulai tercipta, begitu lembut dan halus, hanya sebuah kecupan yang tak lebih.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke pelan dan Naruto pun mulai menggelang.

"Maaf juga." Balas Naruto canggung seraya memalingkan mukanya yang kembali memerah.

"Ehh.. Kenapa sepi sekali." Ucap Naruto bingung ketika melihat Kerajaan di depannya. Sasuke mulai memicing dan ia pun mulai mencium aroma yang ia kenali dari tempat tersebut.

"Pasti ada yang tidak beres." Gumam Sasuke yang mulai mengambil alih kuda tersebut membuat kuda yang mereka tunggangi mulai melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hwaa.. Teme.. Pelan-pelan!" Sementara itu diarah lain. Para Vampire tersebut masih melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti meminum darah bahkan mencumbu para gadis muda yang terlihat ketakutan. Mayat mulai berjatuhan dengan muka memucat tanpa setetes darah pun yang tertinggal ditubuh mereka. Beberapa kelelawar masih beterbangan sampai salah satunya berubah menjadi manusia dan mendobrak pintu penduduk di depannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan mereka pun mulai bersiap untuk melawan membuat para Vampire tersebut menatap ke arah mereka.

"Makanan.." Ucap salah satu dari mereka namun dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan kalung bawang putih nya.

"Ayo kesini?" Tantang Naruto yang langsung membuat para Vampire tersebut mundur beberapa langkah.

"Teme! Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Naruto namun pria dibelakangnya masih menatap Kerajaan di depannya dengan kesal.

"Teme!"

"Aroma ini.." Gumam Sasuke marah dan Naruto pun mulai memicing.

"Teme!" Panggil Naruto sekali lagi dan langsung membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Pergilah! Aku bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian. Kau selamatkan saja Raja dan Pangeran!" Perintah Naruto yang langsung membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Naruto tersenyum dan Sasuke pun mulai membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Dan kupercayakan mereka untuk kau habisi, Dobe." Balas Sasuke seraya mengecup bibir si blonde dan mulai menaiki kudanya kembali untuk sampai ke Istana.

Naruto masih terdiam shock dan kesempatan tersebut digunakan untuk para Vampire menyerang Naruto namun sayang pemuda tersebut dengan cepat langsung melempar sebuah pasak tepat di ulu hati mereka.

"Akhh.."

"Jangan pikir aku lengah sialan!" Kesal Naruto yang ingat akan mayat kedua orang tuanya.

"Matilah kalian!" Geram Naruto seraya menarik pisau di pinggangnya dan mulai ia gunakan untuk bertarung dengan para Vampire di depannya.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah sampai di halaman Istana. Suasana di tempat tersebut begitu sepi dan Sasuke pun mulai turun dari punggung kudanya. Mengamati sekeliling dan mengendus udara Sasuke pun kembali menggeram.

"Dia ada disini!" Sasuke mulai berlari dan ketika ia masuk puluhan mayat pun sudah tersaji di depan matanya dengan aroma khas yang begitu mengerikan. Ada banyak darah berceceran, bahkan beberapa tombak terlihat masih menancap tepat di perut beberapa pengawal yang menyebabkan usus mereka keluar dan menyentuh lantai merah yang mulai menghitam tak beda dengan beberapa mayat Vampire yang terlihat kaku dengan wajah memucat setelah tubuhnya terkena tembakan panah emas dan perak tepat dijantung mereka.

"Sialan!" Geram Sasuke yang mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sementara itu diarah lain terlihatlah Kakashi yang masih mendobrak pintu didepannya sementara sang Raja dilindungi oleh beberapa pengawal di sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa mereka masuk lagi ke Istanaku?" Tanya sang Raja ketakutan sedangkan para pengawal lainnya mulai mengarahkan tombak, cermin dan bawang putih ke arah para Vampire, bahkan beberapa pemanah hebat dan terkenal pun hanya bisa terdiam takut ketika anak panah yang mereka miliki sudah habis mereka gunakan.

"Am-ampuni kami.." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang malah membuat para Vampire didepan mereka menyeringai.

"Aku mau darah!" Balas sang Vampire yang mulai mencekik salah satu dari pemanah tersebut dan langsung ia gigit bagian lehernya, membuat darah si pemanah terciprat kesegala arah sebelum akhirnya dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh sang Vampire.

"Hahahaha!"

Keringat Kakashi mulai bercucuran begitu juga dengan para pengawal yang lain. Kembali mendobrak tiba-tiba tubuh Kakashi terlempar dengan sendirinya dari tempatnya barusan menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Kakashi!" Panggil Sang Raja dan Kakashi pun mulai membangunkan dirinya.

"Akh.. Pungungku." Ucap Kakashi kesakitan dan para Vampire yang tadinya mengerumuni para pemanah mulai mendatanginya karena penasaran.

"Oh.. Celaka aku." Gumamnya yang membuat para Vampire disekelilingnya menyeringai senang.

Tangan berwarna porselen tersebut masih mengarah ke arah pintu. Setelah ia berhasil menyerang seseorang di balik pintu tersebut.

"Jangan menggangguku." Gumam sang Pangeran malam yang mulai menyeringai memperlihatkan kedua taring yang begitu tajam dengan setitik darah diujung bibir nya.

"Akh.." Kyuubi masih mengeluh kesakitan, dengan keringat yang mengalir deras diseluruh tubuhnya. Pakaiannya compang camping berlumur darah dengan bekas gigitan dilehernya. Kembali berontak serangan Kyuubi sang pangeran pun kembali dikunci dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuh diatasnya kembali bergerak seirama.

"Tidak! Menyingkir dariku!" Perintah Kyuubi lirih berlinang air mata seraya memukul tubuh kokoh dan dingin didepannya. Tubuhnya hancur, bukan untuk kali ini tapi dari pertama kemunculan pria Vampire tersebut.

"Sangat disanyangkan kalau untuk melihatmu mati, aku ingin bersama denganmu, kau dan tubuhmu milikku, dan bukankah kau menyukaiku?" Bisik sang pangeran Vampire berambut ekor kuda tersebut seraya memasukkan barangnya lebih dalam kedalam tubuh bagian bawah sang Pangeran.

"Akhh,," Jerit Kyuubi kesakitan dengan taring yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan cakar yang menggali bahu sang pangeran Vampire tersebut. Kembali menggigit leher sang Pangeran, Kyuubi pun mulai menjerit kesakitan.

"Akhh.."

"Putraku!" Panggil Jiraiya khawatir dan bersamaan dengan itu Kakashi pun mulai menutup matanya takut karena para Vampire didepannya mulai menyerang. Crass!

"Tuan.. Sasuke!" Ucap Kakashi lega dan Sasuke pun mulai menyimpan kembali pedangnya.

"Pergiliah, mereka urusanku!" Perintah Sasuke dan Kakashi pun mulai mengangguk.

"Lihat siapa yang datang."

"Aku kenal kau.." "Begitu juga denganku."

Sasuke mulai memicing kesal dan para Vampire dengan kekuatan lebih tersebut muali menyerang Sasuke bersamaan.

Brak!

Naruto mulai terjatuh karena diserang salah satu Vampire didepannya.

"Manis sekali manusia ini, bahkan dia lebih manis dari gadis yang baru saja ku setubuhi."

"Dan mungkin tubuhnya lebih enak dari seorang wanita."

"Ya.. Mungkin kalian ada benarnya."

"Apa?" Naruto mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia ingat kejadian ini, kejadian yang sama ketika ia hampir tertangkap oleh beberapa Vampire yang sangat kejam.

Flash back.

"Manis sekali, kau manusia?"

"Siapa Namamu, Sayang."

"Kemarilah.. Aku hanya ingin darahmu, atau.. Tubuhmu pun aku tak akan keberatan."

"Tidak!" Naruto mulai membentak. Ia sedih melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya dan dengan sisa keberanian dalam dirinya ia pun mulai berlari dari ruamah tersebut diikuti para Vampire dibelakangnya. Naruto terus berlari sampai ia terjatuh karena tersandung akar pohon didepannya.

Brak!

"Mau lari kemana kau."

"Ayo.. Mendekatlah, Sayang. Hahaha."

"Jangan.." Pinta Naruto lirih dan tubuh para Vampire tersebut mulai terjatuh secara tiba-tiba dengan pasak dimasing-masing punggung mereka.

Bruk!

"Bangunlah, Dobe! Dan segera pergi dari sini." Perintah seorang pria raven yang langsung membuat Naruto berbinar.

"Kau tidak dengar aku dobe!" Tanya pria tersebut dan Naruto pun mulai memicing kesal.

"Aku bukan Dobe! Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Dan ingat itu baik-baik Teme!" Kesal Naruto yang langsung berlari pergi namun dengan senyuman di bibirnya membuat pria raven tersebut terdiam juga dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

End flash back.

"Teme.." Gumam Naruto pelan seraya membuka mata beriris shapirenya.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, aku benci Vampire dan aku tidak mau mati! aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu, Teme dan dengan itu.." Gantung Naruto seraya berdiri dari acara jatuhnya. Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan pisau baru yang ia sembunyikan membuat para Vampire didepannya menyeringai senang. "Aku.." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak mau mati!" Lanjut Naruto yang mulai menyerang kembali para Vampire didepannya.

Crashh..

"Arrgghh/ aakkh.."

Duagh!

Mayat Vampire tersebut kembali tergeletak, namun sepertinya mereka tidak ada habisnya.

"Hahaha/ hahaha.."

Para Vampire kembali tertawa dan menyeringai dihadapan Sasuke. Menyentuh memar dipipinya Sasuke pun mulai menggeram kesal dan langsung membuat para Vampire didepannya terdiam seketika dengan langkah yang mundur kebelakang.

"Kurang ajar." Kesal Sasuke emosi dan tiba-tiba-tiba aura aneh muncul dari tubuh nya, membuat para Vampire di depannya lebih waspada karena kini Sasuke menatap mereka dengan mata merah bagai darah.

"Sialan.. Kita membuatnya marah." Ucap salah satu Vampire yang mulai ketakutan. Dan sebelum aura tersebut Menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba si blonde datang dan langsung membuat Sasuke tersadar dari apa yang ia lakukan. Aura aneh tersebut hilang total dengan mata onyks yang telah kembali. "SasuTeme!" Girang si blonde yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Aku berhasil mengalahkan para peminum darah itu teme, aku menang." Lapor si blonde namun malah membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Pergi dari sini!" Bentak Sasuke yang langsung menghentikan langkah si blonde yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Pergi kubilang!"

"Tapi aku bisa membantu disin-"

"KUBILANG PERGI! AKU TAK BUTUH BANTUANMU!" Naruto mulai terdiam, matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia kecewa, sangat kecewa.

"Teme jahat!" Balas Naruto emosi dan iapun mulai berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Oh.. Kenapa kau tidak jadi berubah, Sasuke?" Tanya salah satu dari Vampire tersebut mulai menyeringai.

"Apa karena anak itu?" Lanjut Vampire lain yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke ikut menyeringai.

"Aku akan melenyapkan kalian sekarang." Gumam Sasuke yang langsung membuat para Vampire di depannya ketakutan seketika. Aura gelap mulai menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke kembali, merubah warna kulitnya yang tadinya putih menjadi hitam, Taring dan cakar mulai tumbuh, begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang mulai berubah menjadi abuabu, tanda aneh mulai muncul di wajahnya dan bersamaan dengan itu sepasang tangan yang sangat besar mulai muncul dari punggungnya, membuka mata tajamnya Sasuke pun mulai menatap Vampire di depannya senang.

"Mati kalian!" Gumam Sasuke yang langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Duar!

Naruto mulai terjatuh dilorong karena suara debuman yang begitu keras sampai membuat getaran yang sangat kuat.

"Sasuke?" Gumam Naruto khawatir tapi langsung di tepisnya perasaan tersebut.

"Dia tak butuh pertolonganku, dia pasti menang."

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke mati ditangan mereka?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan dan ia pun mulai berputar-putar layaknya orang kebingungan.

"Sasuke.. Tidak.. Aku.. Aku harus menolongnya."

Tekad si blonde yang kembali memacu langkahnya menuju ruangan barusan.

Puing-puing reruntuhan masih berjatuhan dengan tangan Sasuke yang masih mengeluarkan percikan petir dan disebelahnya terlihatlah tembok istana yang terliahat berlubang dengan semua Vampire yang telah musnah dalam serangan tersebut. Sasuke mulai menyeringai namun sang Raja, Kakashi dan pengawal lain yang melihat kejadian tersebut masih terdiam shock karena tak meyangka sang pembasmi Vampire ternyata adalah seorang Vampire juga.

"Menyingkir kalian." Perintah Sasuke yang mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu tempat di mana sang Pangeran berada.

"Tidak!" Bentak sang Raja ketakutan, seraya menghalangi pintu di belakangnya dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti akan membunuh putaku dengan seranganmu barusan."

"Aku akan menolong, akan ku bukakan pintu itu untuk kalian." Balas Sasuke dingin namun sang Raja masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Baginda Raja." Panggil Kakashi khawatir.

"Kakashi bantu aku, dia mau membunuh putraku."

"Baginda, mungkin Tuan Sasuke memang ingin membantu kita."

"Kau gila! Dia Vampire dia telah menyerang kerajaanku dan membuat rakyatku menjadi makanan mereka."

"Tapi saya rasa Tuan Sasuke berbeda, lihat saja pekerjaannya. Dia.. Pembasmi Vampire padalah dia sendiri adalah Vampire, kita harus percayai Tuan Sasuke kali ini, Baginda."

Jiraya mulai terdiam dan perlahan iapun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya barusan menuju jarak yang aman di ikuti para pengawalnya yang lain.

Sasuke siap dengan serangannya, kilatan petir kembali berkumpul di telapak tangannya, bersiap menyerang namun mata Sasuke mulai terbelalak kaget ketika sebuah kilatan merah datang dan mulai menyerangnya dari balik pintu sang Pangeran, membuat tubuh Sasuke terpental dan menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

"Akh.." Ringgis Sasuke. Sedangkan di depannya tepatnya di depan pintu kamar sang Pangeran yang sudah hancur munculah seorang pria yang mulai berjalan keluar seraya memamerkan senyuman yang terlihat ramah diwajahnya.

"Halo.. Sasuke, atau.. Adik tiriku." Sapa sang pangeran Vampire tersebut menyeringai dengan tangan yang masih mengeluarkan percikan berwarna merah pekat.

"Ita-chi." Kesal Sasuke yang mulai membangunkan dirinya dari serangan mendadak tersebut. Sang pangeran Vampire, Itachi, atau.. Kakak tiri dari Sasuke mulai melihat sang Raja dan anak buahnya. Mereka mulai ketakutan, melaihat kamar di belakangnya juga seorang pemuda yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang nya, Itachi mulai memantra ruangan tersebut dan turun menemui Sasuke. Kini mereka berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Sudah lama bukan?" Tanya Itachi namun Sasuke hanya menatap Vampire tersebut penuh benci.

"Lama atau sebentar aku tidak butuh akan keberadaanmu!" Balas Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan serangannya kembali.

BLAM!

Dengan cepat Itachi menghindar namun dengan cepat pula Sasuke menyerang kembali.

Clang!

Cakar yang sama-sama tajam mulai beradu kuat.

Sroeekk!

Bahkan saking tajamnya jubah yang Itachi kenakan sampai robek karena goresan dari cakar Sasuke.

"Padahal ini masih malam pentingku." Gumam Itachi kesal dan iapun kembali menyerang sang adik dengan kekuatan penuh membuat Sasuke tak sempat untuk menghindar.

"Sasu-"

DUAR!

Si blonde mulai terdiam kaku.

Ia penasaran dengan apa di balik reruntuhan tembok tersebut.

"Diamana Sasuke?" Tanya si blonde yang malah melihat Itachi menyeringai.

Reruntuhan tersebut mulai bergerak, membuat Naruto lebih waspada. Tangan besar Sasuke mulai menyingkirkan puing-puing bangunan yang mengubur tubuhnya ,perlahan Sasuke mulai muncul dan bersamaan dengan Itu Naruto pun membelalakkan mata kaget.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memastikan namun Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'maafkan aku'.

"Kau.. Vempire?" Tanya si blonde namun Sasuke tak menjawab dan malah membuat Naruto kembali marah dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. "

JADI SELAMA INI KAU VAMPIRE DAN SELAMA INI JUGA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU!? KAU JAH-"

"AWAS!" Potong Sasuke yang melihat serangan Itachi mengarah pada Naruto.

Duagh..

CRASH.

Naruto kembali membelalakkan matanya. Darah mulai bercucuran membuat Naruto tak mampu menggerakan mulutnya barang sepatah kata pun.

"Kau baik-baik saja.. Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ramah walau pun sebelah tangan besar nya sudah hancur terkena serangan dari Itachi.

"Teme.. Kau.." Ucap Naruto terbata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia masih shock, karena pria yang mulai ia benci baru saja menolongnya.

"Sudah ku bilang.. Aku bisa melawannya sendiri, kau.. Selamatkan saja Pangeran! Dan Aku percayakan yang lainnya padamu.."

Naruto masih terdiam, namun perlahan-lahan ia pun mulai keluar dari bawah perlindungan Sasuke, pergi menjauh dan akhirnya berlari.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkannya, Sasuke?" Tanaya Itachi.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Sasuke masih terdiam begitu juga dengan Naruto yang masih berlari menaiki tangga didepannya.

"Ohh.. ayolah adiku sayang, jujur.. Aku pun mencintai manusia, dan karena aku sangat mencintainya, maka.. Malam ini aku mengawininya, tapi kau datang, dan menggangguku, dan.. Aku tidak suka dengan pengganggu!" Geram Itachi yang kembali menyerang Sasuke namun dengan cepat Sasuke bisa menghindar, walau pun hal tersebut membuat tubuhnya bertambah sakit.

"Dhampire.. Setengah manusia juga setengah Vampire.. Aku membenci dirimu!"

"Begitu juga aku!" Balas Sasuke marah.

"Vampire membuat hidupku menderita! Aku berbeda dari yang lain dan itu menyakitakan!"

Itachi kembali tersenyum dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tambah geram.

"Kalau begitu kita lihat, siapa yang akan menang, aku.. Sebagai Vampire .. Atau kau.. Adik tiriku sebagai Dhampire."

Sasuke ikut menyeringai dan tiba-tiba tangan raksasa baru muncul di punggungnya mengantikan tangan raksasa yang telah rusak dihancurkan Itachi.

"Mari kita selesaikan." Ajak Sasuke senang begitu juga dengan Itachi.

xxx

Clang!

"Kyuu!" Panggil sang Raja putus asa.

"Tenang Baginda!" Ucap Kakashi yang mulai khawatir sementara pengawal lain masih menusuk-nusuk penghalang tersebut dengan tombak tajam di tangan mereka.

"Ijinkan aku membantu." Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan sang Raja.

xxx

Sasuke mulai melesatkan tendangannya namun tendangan tersebut meleset dan malah mengenai sebuah tihang sampai rubuh.

"Kau tidak memperhitungkan jarak tendanganmu, hah?" Tanya Itachi meledek namun hal tersebut malah membuat Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

BUM! Itachi berhashil menghindar tepat waktu walau jubah yang ia pakai kembali jadi korban.

"Lumayan juga." Puji Itachi dengan nada kesal dan iapun kembali mengeluarkan percikan merah bagai petir tersebut ke arah Sasuke.

BLAM!

xxx

Buk!

"Kenapa.. Dengan- penghalang-ini!?" Tanya Naruto kesal dengan tangan yang terus menancap-nancapkan pisaunya diantara penghalang tersebut.

"Tidak akan berhasil." Gumam salah satu pengawal di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu.. Mungkin.. Pasak bisa membukanya." Gumam Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan pasak berlumur darah dari belakang pinggangnya.

"Mundurlah." Perintah Naruto yang mulai mengarahkan pasak tersebut di depan penghalanya.

"Hati-hati." Ucap sang Raja khawatir dan Naruto pun mulai menancapkan pasak tersebut.

Cleb!

Petir warna merah mulai menyambar-nyambar membuat semua orang terkaget sebelum akhirnya penghalang tersebut meledak dan menghilang.

BUM!

"Berhasil!" Senang Naruto namun Itachi malah geram.

"Kyuu.." Ucap Itachi dan Sasuke mulai menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyerang.

DUAGH! "Perhatikan aku, sialan!"

"Sshh.." Itachi mulai mengeram seraya memegang memar dipipi putihnya.

"Akan ku buat kau membayar atas ini."

BLAM.

Dan kembalilah mereka berdua makhluk abadi tersebut bertarung.

"Kyuu.. Putraku.. Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Nak?" Tanya sang Raja seraya memeluk tubuh putranya yang sangat lemah.

"Sa-sakit.." Gumam sang Pangeran lirih dan Kakashi pun datang membawa pakaian baru.

"Tuan Baginda, Pangeran harus mengganti pakaiannya." Ucap Kakashi memberi tahu namun Naruto masih terdiam di depan pintu sang pangeran.

"Pengeran.. Adalah.. Vampire?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung membuat sang Raja terdiam seraya melihat taring di gigi putranya.

"Dia putraku.. Aku tidak peduli siapapun dia.. Aku menyayangi anakku." Balas sang Raja lirih dan iapun mulai mengeratkan pelukannya. Naruto masih terdiam, ia mulai melihat pertarungan dibawah Istana tersebut, mengalihkannya pada Ayah dan anak didepannya, Naruto pun mulai melihat tas aneh didekat kakinya.

"Nah.. Sudah. Dengan begini Pangeran tidak akan kedinginan." Ucap Kakashi yang sudah mengganti pakaian Kyuubi yang sudah tak layak dikenakan.

"Putraku." Gumam Jiraya lirih dan Kyuubi pun mulai membuka matanya yang bersamaan dengan itu taring dan cakarnya kembali memendek.

"A-yah.."

"Oh.. Nak..tenang saja, Ayah akan selalu ada bersamamu." Balas sang Raja kembali memeluk dan tak lama setelah itu Naruto pun datang dengan membawa mangkuk berisi air aneh.

"Minumlah herbal ini pangeran. Ini akan membuatmu lebih baik." Ucap Naruto lembut dan Kyuubi pun mulai menatap ke arahnya.

"Terima-kasih." Balas Kyuubi yang mulai meminum ramuan tersebut yang pada akhhirnya malah membuatnya muntah.

"Tidak enak!"

"Itu obat herbal Pangeran, bukan teh." Balas Naruto yang langsung membuat sang Pangeran meneteskan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf, nak?" Tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Karena kecerobohanku.. Para Vampire itu hidup, aku yang membangkitkan mereka.. Yang pada akhirnya malah menyerang kerajaan kita."

"Sudahlah nak.. Tidak usah di pikirkan."

"Maaf."

"Baginda Raja, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Usul Kakashi yang langsung disetujui sang Raja.

"Kau benar Kakashi, menara atas sepertinya belum tersentuh para penghisap darah itu. Ayo kita kesana."

"Iya, mari Pangeran." Ajak Kakashi dan Kyuubi pun mulai merangkul leher kakashi dengan erat.

"Cepat, atau kedua Vampire itu akan melihat kita."

Mereka mulai bergerak melewati tangga lain disusul Naruto dari belakang.

"Teme.." Gumam Naruto lirih karena melihat Sasuke mulai kelelahan dalam pertemurannya. Tak jauh dengan Itachi ia pun mulai menarik napas berat.

"Hosh.."

Duagh! Tak!

Itachi dan Sasuke kembali menyerang bersamaan membuat Naruto tak rela jika harus melihat Sasuke terkena serangan berikutnya.

BUM!

Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama terpental setelah mereka melepaskan serangan masing-masing.

"SASUKE!" Panggil Naruto khawatir dan hal tersebut langsung membuat Itachi menoleh dan menyeringai. Itachi mulai berdiri mendekati Sasuke yang mulai bangkit.

Menyiapkan kilatan merah petir di telapak tangannya Sasuke pun mulai waspada. Itachi siap melepaskan serangannya.

Wush!

Mata Sasuke mulai terselalak begitu juga dengan mata saphire Naruto.

CRASH!

Tubuh tersebut mulai terbanting ke arah tembok dengan kilatan petir yang masih mengelilingi tubuh tak berdaya tersebut.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya mulai kaget dan Itachi kembali menyeringai.

"Ohh.. Maaf." Ucap Itachi tanpa dosa.

"NARUTO!" Panggil Sasuke sedih melihat tubuh pemuda tersebut sudah tak berdaya. Dengan segera Sasuke melompat menghampiri si blonde memeluknya dan mengelus pipi tan tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Naruto.." Panggil Sasuke lirih dan Naruto pun mulai membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Sasu-te-me.."

"Ya.. Ini aku.."

"Kau.."

"Aku Sasuke.. Juga seorang.. Dhampire." Balas Sasuke lirih seraya mengelus helaian pirang lembut Naruto.

"Hehehe.. Aku benci.. Vam-pire." Sasuke mulai terdiam sedih namun Naruto menggenggam tangan bercakar Sasuke dengan erat dan membawanya kedadanya yang berdetak sangat lemah.

"Tapi aku.. Tak membenci Dhampire.." Balas Si blonde yang mulai meneteskan air mata darah.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu, SasuTeme.."

"Begitu juga aku.."

"Hehe.. Terimakasih." Tangan si blonde mulai terjatuh dan hal tersebut langsung membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Na-Naruto.. Dobe.. Kau masih hidup kan? Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Tidak.. TIDAK!" Sasuke mulai berteriak prustasi dan bersamaan dengan itu suara petir pun mulai terdengar sangat keras dengan munculnya angin yang sangat besar dan aura gelap telah kembali menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menidurkan Naruto dilantai mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali melihat Itachi yang masih tersenyum meremehkan padanya. Sasuke kembali emosi.

"KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriak Sasuke murka dan tiba-tiba sebuah pedang muncul ditangannya.

CLANG!

Itachi berhasil menghindar.

"Menarik." Gumam Itachi yang mulai menghilangkan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ayo mulai." Tantang Itachi serius dan Sasuke pun kembali menyerang.

xxx

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Pangeran tenang!" Perintah Kakashi yang pada akhirnya malah membuat sang Pangeran terjatuh dari gendongannya.

"Kyuu kau mau kemana, Nak?" Tanya sang Raja yang melihat putranya mulai mendekati si blonde dengan susah payah.

"Akhh..sialan." Geram Kyuubi karena tak sanggup berjalan barang selangkah pun. Kyuubi mulai mendengarkan detak jantung pemuda tersebut. Detak jantung yang sangat lemah.

"Masih hidup, kalau dibiarkan anak ini bisa mati." Gumam Kyuubi khawatir dan iapun mulai melepaskan setengah pakaiannya untuk menyelimuti si blonde.

"Kau telah menolongku tadi.. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kyuubi yang tambah khawatir. Perlahan ia mulai menyentuh bekas gigitan dilehernya. Ia mulai terdiam seraya melihat wajah damai si blonde. Ia ingat wajah damai seperti ini, wajah damai dari seorang pria yang tengah tertidur. Dan saking damainya ia pun mulai menyukai pemilik wajah tersebut yang pada akhirnya malah membuat tubuh tersebut kembali terbangun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil tapi.. Aku berhak mencoba." Taring Kyuubi kembali tumbuh dan hal tersebut membuat para mengawalnya takut dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Pangeran." Panggil Kakashi khawatir begitu juga dengan Jiraiya sang Raja. Mendekatkan wajahnya keleher si blonde. Kyuubi pun mulai menggigit leher tersebut.

Krek!

Tak ada yang terjadi walau Kyuubi sudah menggigit leher tersebut.

"Aku tidak berhasil.. Maaf.." Gumam Kyuubi menyesal karena kilatan petir berwarna merah tersebut masih menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

Kyuubi masih terdiam sedih sampai ia melihat pasak dipinggang pemuda tersebut. Kyuubi mulai mengamati pasak tersebut, pasak untuk membunuh Vampire. "Nak kau mau kemana?" Tanya sang Raja khawatir melihat putranya mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan susah payah.

"Pangeran!" Panggil Kakashi namun pemuda tersbebut tak menjawab. Ia mulai menuruni tangga seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Clang!

Ia melihat pertarungn tersebut. Pertarungan yang masih seimbang tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Kyuubi masih berjalan, melewati mayat manusia bahkan mayat dan tengkorak Vampire didepannya. Sasuke mulai terdiam ditempat ketika sang pangeran mulai menghalangi serangan nya.

"Menyingkirlah Pangeran!" Perintah Sasuke namun Kyuubi tak menuruti dan malah mendekati Pangeran Vampire tersebut. Itachi senang dan ia pun mulai menyeringai.

"Jangan." Gumam Kyuubi lirih seraya memeluk tubuh kekar didepannya.

"Hentikan.. Maka aku akan bersama dengamu.. Selamanya!" Lanjut Kyuubi yang langsung membuat sang Ayah berteriak tidak terima.

"TIDAK PUTRAKU!" Itachi masih menyeringai, ia mulai mengelus helaian merah sang Pangeran membuat pemuda manis tersebut mendongak untuk menatap wajah tampan didepannya.

"Apapun, demi dirimu." Balas Itachi senang dan Kyuubi pun mulai tersenyum cerah seraya memutar tubuhnya bersama dengan pria dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke mulai terbelalak kaget melihat arah Itachi berdiri, tepatnya. Itachi dan Kyuubi berdiri di ujung Istana yang hampir roboh yang jika bergerak sedikit saja dapat membuat mereka berdua jatuh seketika.

Kyuubi mulai mengeratkan pelukannya dan hal tersebut masih membuat Itachi senang bahkan lupa diri. Mata bagai darah tersebut mulai menatap langit hitam yang perlahan menaburkan cahaya kemerahan yang sangat indah.

"Tatap aku!" Perintah Kyuubi lembut dan Itachi pun langsung menurutinya. Melangkahkan kakinya Itachi pun mulai membelalakan matanya kaget. Tubuhnya mulai limbung kebelakang begitu juga dengan tubuh Kyuubi. Sang raja Kembali berteriak dan bersamaan dengan Itu Kyuubi pun mulai mencapkan pasaknya tepat dijantung Itachi.

"Akh kau.!"

"Kita akan mati bersama." Balas Kyuubi yang kembali memeluk tubuh tersebut bersamaan dengan matahari yang mulai terbit.

"Pangeran!" Panggil Sasuke dan dengan segera ia pun meluncur ke bawah, menyusul sang pangeran dan menyelamatkan nya sebelum menyentuh tanah yang keras.

BUK! Tubuh Itachi terjatuh menghantam tanah yang bersamaan dengan itu menguap dibawah sinar matahari. Kyuubi mulai lirih dan iapun mulai melepaskan diri dari Dhampire tersebut setelah berhasil mendarat dengan selamat.

"Seharusnya kau menyelamatkan anak itu." Perintah Kyuubi yang membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku." Balas Sasuke lirih dan Kyuubi pun mulai tersenyum seraya mendekati sang Dhampire.

"Dia masih hidup, hanya sebentar lagi.. Selamatkan dia.. Aku hanya setengah Vampire.. Aku tidak bia menambah umurnya bahkan menyembuhkannya, tapi ku yakin kau bisa."

"Kau tahu aku ini Dhampire.. Aku pun setengah Vampire.. Mengerti." Balas Sasuke emosi dan Kyuubi pun mulai menepuk bahu Dhampire tersebut.

"Tapi kau mencintainya."

Deg!

Sasuke mulai terdiam dan bersamaan dengan itu cahaya yang lebih hangat mulai menyapa kedua tubuh tersebut.

"Cinta kalian kuat, aku tahu itu sekarang pergilah dan selamatkan dia." Perintah Kyuubi yang kini membuat Sasuke tersenyum kembali.

"Terimakasih Pangeran." Hormat Sasuke yang mulai mengepakkan tangan raksasanya untuk naik ke atas menara kembali.

kyuubi mulai teriam lirih seraya melihat tubuh Vampire di depannya atau.. Tubuh pasangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku, karena aku seorang Pangeran." Gumam Kyuubi yang mulai memanjangkan cakarnya dan mulai melukai tubuhnya sendiri, membuat tetesan darah bercucuran dan menutup lubang di daging tersebut. Kyuubi mulai tersenyum.

Tap!

Sasuke sampai di atas memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat dan mengelus helaian pirang tersebut.

" Dobe bertahanlah." Perintah Sasuke yang mulai menggigit leher si blonde. Tak ada perubahan dan Sasuke pun kembali menggeram kesal.

"Sial.. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto karena aku setengah Vampire juga." Perlahan tubuh Sasuke kembali berubah, warna kulitnya telah kembali memutih, taringnya menyusut, tangan raksasa ditubuhnya hilang dan matanya kembali menjadi iris onyks. Kakashi dan yang lainnya mulai menatap takjub namun tidak untuk sang Raja yang terlihat bersedih seraya melihat mentari terbit dari Istananya.

"Pangeran Selamat." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung membuat sang Raja terbelalak senang.

"Ben-benarkah?" Tanya sang Raja meyakinkan dan Sasuke pun mulai mengangguk. "Pangeran ada di bawah."

"Putraku!" Senang sang Raja yang mulai berlari menuruni tangga disusul denagan Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

"Tunggu Banginda!"

"Cepat Kakashi!"

"Iya iya." Sasuke kembali terdiam. Bibir si blonde mulai membiru dan tubuhnya pun terasa semakin dingin.

"Dobe.." Panggil Sasuke lirih dan iapun mulai mengecup bibir tersebut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kecuapan tersebut masih lama berlangsung dan perlahan tubuh si blonde mulai menghangat kembali karena terkena cahaya matahari.

"Ngh.." Gumam Naruto yang mulai membuka matanya dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke senang.

"Naruto kau-"

PLAK!

"Hwwwaa.. TEME! KAU TIDAK SOPAN TAHU!" Teriak si blonde membahana setelah ia berhasil menampar pipi porselen pria didepannya.

"Ehh.. Ma-maaf.. Hehe.."

"Kau harus membayar semua ini, Do-be!" Balas Sasuke dingin dan si blonde pun mulai meneguk ludah susah payah.

Cup~

Mata Naruto kembali terbelalak namun kini ia pun membalas kecupan tersebut.

"Aku mencintamu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang kembali mencium tangan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah bagai tomat.

"Be-begitu juga.. Aku.. Sasuke.." Balas Naruto gugup dan merekapun mulai berpelukan.

"Kita akan selamanya bersama." Ucap Sasuke yang dibalas Naruto dengan tetesan air mata bahagia.

"Itu pasti." "Sekarang ayo bangun, Dobe! Tugas masih menanti kita dan kita harus segera melenyapkan para Vampire itu di kastilnya."

"Hehehe.. Aku siap membantu teme." Balas si blonde ceria dan mereka pun mulai berdiri berlari dan melompat dari Istana tersebut membuat Naruto sangat takut dan secara refleks memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat.

"Te-teme.. Jangan lompat, hwwaa.."

Wush! Mereka melayang. Naruto masih membelalakkan matanya kaget dan ketika ia menatap pria didebelahnya, rupanya pria tersebut sudah kembali kewujud aslinya sebagai Dhampire.

"Kau tidak takut kan?" Tanya Sasuke dan si blonde pun mulai menggeleng seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak!"

Elak Naruto dan Sasuke pun kembali mengepakkan tangan raksasanya dengan cepat. Sesampainya didepan kastil, yang tertinggal hanyalah tulang-belulang Vampire yang berserakan dimana-mana. Sasuke kembali menatap Kastil didepannya.

"Teme.. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku Dhampire setengah Vampire juga setengah Manusia. Aku membenci Vampire.. Dan aku harus melenyapkan mereka, menjauhlah, Dobe." Perintah Sasuke yang langsung dituruti pemuda tersebut.

"Lebih jauh."

"Ehh?" Si Blonde mulai kebingungan tapi pada akhirnya ia pun menurutinya.

"Aku benci Vampire.. Karena mereka membunuh kedua orang tuaku yang saling mencintai, dan aku akan segera melenyapkan kalian, dengan jurus yang diajarkan Ayahku yang adalah Manusia."

Sasuke mulai membuat segel tangan dan dengan sekali tarikan napas Sasuke pun mulai menghembuskan napas api dari mulutnya.

"Katon! Goryuka no Jutsu!"

Wush.! Seekor naga api mulai terbentuk dan perlahan mulai membakar kastil didepannya membuat ribuan kelelawar keluar dan akhirnya mati terbakar sinar matahari.

"Akkhh.. Tubuhku.." Perlahan tubuh para Vampire tersebut mulai menguap membuat Naruto yang jauh dari serangan tersebut merasakan panasnya tehnik api tersebut.

"Hebat sekali." Gumam Naruto takjub dan perlahan Sasuke pun kembali melepaskan jurusnya. Selesai, tugasnya selesai dan api masih melahap habis bangunan tersebut sampai rubuh dan hancur tak tersisa.

Sasuke mulai berbalik dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti manusia, berjalan ke arah pemuda blonde tersebut mereka pun saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka mulai berhadapan dan perlahan kecupan mesra pun kembali mereka rasakan.

"Hn."

"Hehe.."

Siang harinya, para penduduk yang tersisa mulai membereskan kekacauan dirumah masing-masing, tak terkecuali untuk para penghuni istana yang mulai menguburkan mayat rekan mereka dengan layak.

Disebuah pintu Istana terilhatlah sang Raja, pangeran dan penasehatnya mulai mengucapkan slamat tinggal dan terimakasih pada dua orang didepan mereka yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah menolong kami dan ini hadiah untuk kalian." Ucap sang Raja seraya menyerahkan sekantong penuh koin emas pada dua orang tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto menerima dan sang Pangeran pun mulai tersenyum.

"Tak bisa kah kalian tinggal disini lebih lama?" Tanya sang pangeran.

"Em.. Kami.."

"Kami harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan, Pangeran, dan mungkin lain kali kami akan datang untuk berkunjung." Balas Sasuke cepat yang langsung membuat pemuda di sebelahnya membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Oh jadi begitu ya, kalau begitu kami tunggu kedatangan kalian." Balas sang Raja senang.

"Oh ya.. Para pengawalku akan mengantar kalain sampai ke gerbang dan ada dua kuda untuk kalian dalam perjalanan."

"Terimaksih Raja." Senang Naruto san sang Raja pun mulai mengangguk.

"Aku tinggal dulu, Nak.. Kau lanjutkan saja perbincangan nya, Ayah harus mengurus hal yang lain dulu."

"Baiklah Ayah." Balas Kyuubi pada Ayahnya. Sang Raja mulai beranjak diikuti para pengawal namun tidak dengan penasehatnya.

"Em.. Kakashi.. Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri." Ucap Kyuubi risih dan Kakashi pun mulai membungkuk sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Naruto dan.. Adik?" Ucap Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Sasuke terdiam dan Naruto menjadi bingung.

"Hehe,.. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa Pangeran." Balas Sasuke dingin dan Naruto pun mulai menggembungkan pipinya kesal."

"Kenapa Sasuke dipanggil adik dan aku tidak, Pangeran?" Tanya Naruto dan Kyuubi pun langsung memeluk pemuda blonde tersebut erat.

"Sebenarnya kau yang sudah ku anggap seperti adik sendiri, terimakasih." Ucap Kyuubi senang dan Naruto pun mulai tersenyum.

"Aku punya Kakak baru ya. Hehe.." Balas si Blonde senang dan ia pun mulai membalas pelukan tersebut membuat Sasuke memicing sebelum akhirnya berdehem.

"Hem.. Ayo dobe kita pergi." Ajak Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu menaiki kudanya dan memacunya.

"Teme tunggu." Balas si Blonde yang mulai berlari ke arah kudanya dan mulai menungganginya walau ia masih belum mahir.

"Teme.."

"Aku tidak akan menunggu kalau kau lama!"

"Teme jahat! Kembali! Teme!"

Kyuubi mulai tersenyum dan perlahan ia pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya menuju sebuah kamar yang sangat gelap. Menutup pintu didepannya, ia pun mulai mengunci pintu tersebut dengan rapat.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, pasanganku." Ucap suara yang tak asing ditelinga Kyuubi. Tangan kekar tersebut mulai membelai tubuh sang pangeran dan menariknya kesebuah tempat tidur.

"Terimakasih untuk mau bersama denganku selamanya." Lanjut si pemilik suara tersebut yang mulai menatap iris ruby sang pangeran.

"Dan terimakasih untuk tidak mengganggu lagi para penduduk dinegeriku, Kakek Keriput." Balas Kyuubi meledak dan pria tersebut mulai tersenyum hambar. "Ayolah aku belum setua itu, sayang.. Usiaku baru dua ribu tiga ratus dua puluh delapan tahun."

"Bagiku itu sangat tua sekali."

"Ya.. Dan kakek tua ini adalah pasanganmu, Pangeran." Kyuubi mulai tersenyum dan perlahan mereka pun mulai membiarkan bibir mereka bersentuhan sangat lama sekali.

"Adikmu dingin sekali, Tachi."

"Itu sifatnya. Biarkan saja. Dia tidak akan seperti itu lagi dengan adanya bocah manusia disinya."

"Ya.. Dan semoga saja dia tak menyakiti hati adik angkatku."

"Aku jamin itu sayang." Balas pria tersebut, Itachi yang mulai melahap bibir sang pangeran dan membawanya bercumbu kembali.

Sementara itu diperjalanan.

Terlihatlah Sasuke dan Naruto tak saling bicara. Sasuke berjalan didepannya sementara Naruto di belakangnya.

"Kau yakin bisa berkuda sendiri, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke meledek dan hal tersebut langsung membuat Naruto kesal.

"Kau meremehkanku, Teme? Aku bisa berkuda lebih baik darimu, lihat saja!" Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut Naruto mulai memacu langkah kudanya meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang.

"Hahaha.. Lihat kan teme, aku bisa."

Hening.

"Teme.. Teme kau dimana? Teme jangan takuti aku! Teme!?" Naruto terus memanggil namun hanya ada dirinya sendiri dihutan tersebut.

"Teme... TEM- humpph." Naruto menghilang, membuat Kuda yang ia tunggangi terkaget dan berlari entah kemana.

Perlahan kelopak mata tersebut mulai terbuka, menampakan iris shapire yang begitu indah yang langsung berhadapan dengan mata merah darah berlatar hitam.

"Te-Teme?" Panggil Naruto sekali lagi dan bibir hitam tersebut mulai menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Tanya sang Dhampire basa-basi dan langsung membuat muka si blonde kembali memerah.

"Bi-bicara apa kau teme.. Aku.."

"Hn.." Perlahan sosok Dhampire tersebut mulai memundurkan langkahmya membuat si blonde takut karena ia ditiggalkan diatas pohon sendiri.

"Teme! Aku akan memusuhimu kalau sampai kau meninggalkanku disini! Teme!" Naruto terus berteriak namun Dhampire tersebut tak mau mendengarnya dan malah diam meremehkan.

"Teme! Jangan menggodaku terus atau aku-"

Tak!

Tubuh Naruto mulai limbung dan iapun akan terjatuh.

"Oh.. Tidak lagi!"

BUK!

Tidak sakit, dan perlahan si blonde kembali membuka matanya.

"Siap melanjutkan perjalanan?" Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto yang langsung membuatnya merending seketika.

"Te-teme?" Panggil Naruto dan Pria tersebut mulai menggengam tangan Naruto lembut. Kuda tersebut mulai melangkah dan perlahan Naruto pun menyandarkan tubuhnya tepat didada Sasuke yang sudah kembali kewujud manusianya.

"Teme.. Siapa pria yang mirip denganmu itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia Kakak tiriku, dia dan aku satu Ibu tapi beda Ayah."

"Hum.. Lalu kenapa kau membencinya?"

"Mungkin karena dia sempurna terlebih dia adalah Pangeran yang suatu hari nanti akan menjadi Raja Vampire."

"Begitu ya, lalu.. Kenapa Pangeran.. Oh bukan, maksudku Kakak angkatku memanggilmu adik?"

"Karena Kakak tiriku ku sudah mengawini Pangeran yang adalah Kakak angkatmu." Naruto mulai terbelalak kaget seraya menatap Sasuke dari bawah.

"Dan hal yang sama pun akan ku lakukan, yaitu mengawinimu."

"Apa? Yang benar saja teme! Usiaku baru 14 tah-"

"Akan kutunggu.. Walau itu artinya seratus tahun lagi." Potong Sasuke yang langsung membuat pipi Naruto kembali memerah.

"Usiaku tidak akan lebih dari seratus tahun teme."

"Dan jika kau kawin denganku, kita akan dapat hidup selamanya sampai ajal menjemput kita." Naruto mulai tersenyum dan ia pun kembali membetulkan sandarannya di dada Sasuke.

"Tunggu saja, Teme."

"Sesuai keinginanmu." Balas Sasuke seraya mengecup bibir Naruto kembali.

Kuda tersebut terus melaju dan pada akhirnya menghilang ditengah kabut yang tebal.

Fin!

A.n: halo xD ini Vamfic pertama saya.. Aslinya sih Dhamfic *lah..

Dhampire: setengah Vampire juga setengah manusia, dia kebal matahari loh xD Makanya saya menulis fic ini, oh iya.. Ada yang mengatakan kalau Dhampire itu sangat jelek, bahkan saking jeleknya tubuhnya seperti jeli tanpa tulang dan tanpa hidung, tapi karena saya yang menulis fic ini (fiksi sesuka hati saya :v) saya membuat Dhampire tidak terlalu menyeramkan, contohnya seperti wujud Sasuke itu xD, saya ambil karena cocok .

Alasan Itachi hidup kembali: perasaan saya sudah memberi petunjuk deh -_-, tapi masih saja ada pertanyaan. ceritanya sih mau buat teka-teki xD tapi gak ada yang ngena. oke deh saya kasih tahu makanya saya edit ini fic. mungkin suatu saat juga akan buat sequel *lah.

Kyuubi melukai dirinya sendiri dan mencucurkan darahnya tepat dijantung Itachi. di fic ini , hal tersebut berguna untuk menghidupkan kembali Vampire yang hampir musnah (ingat, disini tubuh Itachi belum menguap sepenuhnya jadi Kyuubi dapat segera menolong pasangannya jika ia menghalangi arah sinar matahari pada Itachi tentunya dengan sebuah bayaran jika saya memang akan buat sequelnya ==

Alasan saya menggunakan kata kawin dari pada menikah: Karena pada dasarnya hewan memang melakukan kawin :v bukannya menikah kayak manusia, ya walaupun Sasuke Dhampire yaitu setengah Vampire setengah Manusia.

[̣̇o̲̲̲̅]̣̇[̣̇κ̲̲̲̅]̣̇[̣̇e̲̲̲̅]̣̇. Sekian fic dari saya, untuk yang berkenan boleh review xD


End file.
